


Queen of Hell

by i_tried_studios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape/Sexual Assault, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_tried_studios/pseuds/i_tried_studios
Summary: After Crowley, your father, died he’ll was thrown into chaos and you’re determined to get your father’s throne back.





	1. Princes and Prices

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr under the account I-tried-studios and I moved it here for various reasons, it will take me a while to finish it but I do plan on doing so hope you all enjoy either way
> 
> This was started after Jack lost his grace and before he died/came back/got his grace back/died again

You knock on the door and roll your eyes when you hear them scrambling around behind the door. It opens a crack and you smile when you see a face you only know from pictures.  
“Hello, Dean.” He opens the door the rest of the way a gun now pointed in your face.  
“Who the hell are you?” He’s glaring like he’s trying to be intimidating but honestly, it isn’t working.  
You snap and his gun is in your hand and he looks shocked, “My name is Y/N.” You brush past him and set his gun down on the table, you turn to find Sam has a gun pointed at you. You roll your eyes and snap again, his gun on the table next to Dean’s. “You know I get why my father called you moose.”  
Next, you're slammed against a wall an angel blade at your throat, “Who are you?”   
Crystal blue eyes bore into yours and beyond that something… holy... “Hello, pretty boy angel.” You snap once more and his blade is in your hand and Cas backs up in response. “Are you done attacking me now? Honestly, all three of you would be dead by now if I wanted it, the only one I might have a problem with Jack, well if he had his grace.”  
Dean’s eyes are narrowed, “Why’s that?”  
“Because nephilims tend to be more powerful than antichrists, as people like to call me.” You smile and blink sending your eyes red, all of them take another step back before you send your eyes back, “Now, I suppose I should introduce myself properly.” You set the angel blade down and snap once more the demon blade Dean was pulling from his coat in your hand. “Honestly, my father told me you are a bit slow but how long will it take you to realize I’m not attacking you.”  
Dean looks incredulous, “Your father?”  
“I was trying to say that before, my father is Crowley.”  
Sam looks shocked, “Crowley had a daughter?”  
“Yes, he kept me secret. Once he became King of Hell he put me in charge of crossroads. Now that he’s...” You take a breath, “gone… I want what’s rightfully mine.”  
Cas glares slightly, “What exactly is rightfully yours?”  
You smile, “Hell.” Dean rolls his eyes, “I’m Crowley’s only child and therefore his only heir, however, no demon will believe my legitimacy.”   
Sam frowns, “What do you want us to do about it?”  
“I want you to help me take down Mammon so I can get the throne.”  
Sam looks shocked, “As in one of the seven Princes of Hell Mammon?”  
“Exactly, he’s rising to power and has a whole army of demons behind him. If he didn’t have so many supporters I could take him down myself but he’s more powerful than I can handle now.”  
“And why in the hell would we help you?” Dean walks closer to you still trying to be intimidating making you smile.  
“Two reasons, first of all,” you cock your head staring back at Dean, “I’m half human, I understand both sides and won’t try to just massacre people like a certain Prince of Hell is planning on. Secondly, you owe me.”  
“We don’t owe you shit,” Dean growls and you roll your eyes.  
“You do, my father died protecting all of you, to get you out of that alternate reality.”  
Sam’s brows scrunch and his eyes look sad, “How’d you know about that?”  
I sigh, “Demons talk, not to mention when Asmodeus was in charge and had Luci locked up he sang songs about watching my father die.”  
Sam’s face falls, “I’m sorry.”  
“Whatever, I just want to get the throne and put hell back in order.” Sam seems sympathetic but Dean and Cas are still suspicious, “I get that you don’t trust me and I can’t blame you for that.” You sigh, “I just want my father’s reign to mean something, for it to be the beginning of what hell is really meant to be.”  
“What hell is meant to be?” Dean looks confused and you nod.  
“I am half human, my mother was Catholic and a wonderful woman.” Dean rolls his eyes and you grit your teeth, “I know that hell is meant to punish sinners, those who do wrong and evil things.” This seems to spark an interest with them so you continue, “I want to make hell focus more on punishments, make it so each who does bad gets a specialized torture for them, not everyone reacts to the same thing after all.” Their faces visibly shift from interest to disgust, “That means there will be fewer demons on earth and fewer deals will be made, besides heaven needs us, they need something to keep as a threat for anyone who doesn’t follow their rules.”  
This seems to move Cas, “I suppose that makes sense.”  
“The hell it does, Cas she’s talking about torturing souls!” Dean can’t keep his tongue anymore and explodes.  
You take a breath calming your temper, “Dean, I understand what you’re saying but there are some that deserve to be punished.”  
“Like who?” This time it’s Sam with his jaw set in a stubborn way.  
“Rapists for one,” this makes them all stop in their tracks, “terrorists, people who murder not for the greater good as you all do, abusers, anyone and everyone who thinks that they are more worthy of existing because of their ethnicity, race, sexuality, age, gender, and or religious beliefs.”  
That seems to have gotten Cas and Sam on your side but Dean still holds back, “Why should we believe a word you said?”  
You snort, “Oh god don’t! Don’t ever believe anything anyone says without proof.” Sam holds back a laugh when you say that, “What’s so funny Samuel?”  
“Nothing, I just suddenly saw the family resemblance.”  
This makes you smile slightly though you try to hide it, “Thank you, but as I was saying. Wouldn’t you rather take the risk and possibly have that payoff than have another Prince of Hell in charge, you know how they are.” Dean thinks for a second but nods, “Now, to make sure you don’t try to weasel out of this I need one of you to make a deal with me. And don’t worry I won’t include your souls.”  
“I will do it,” Cas steps forwards.  
This makes you snort in response, “Very well, what do you want from me in return?”  
He scrunches his brow concentrating, “I want the demons to stop coming after Jack, he has seen too much already I wish to let him learn more about the world without them trying to take him.”  
You think it over quickly, “Alright, but if they run into you I can’t stop them from defending themselves.” He pauses for a second before nodding, “Now, I may be half human but I still seal deals like a demon.” You grab his tie and yank him down towards you locking your lips with his. You start to pull away but he cups the side of your face making you smile as you prolong the kiss and run your hand through his hair.  
Sam coughs as Dean yanks Cas back, “Alright Cas, that’s enough.” He looks sheepish and you smirk at the pure rage on Dean’s face.  
You look back at Cas and say, “Well Cas, first Meg now me. Almost like you have a thing for demons.” His ears turn bright red and he smiles slightly in turn making you smile at how easily you can make him squirm, “Oh yeah, you owe a friend of mine an apology.” His brow scrunches in confusion in a way that rather cute, “Jesse, another antichrist, you tried to kill him as a kid. He’s never hurt anyone other than demons that wanted to use him and a few angels that tried to kill him, well intentionally anyway.”  
“Jesse? Is he okay?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine still ticked off about Cas but he hasn’t hurt any people.” You smile, “He’s a good kid, hunts some actually, but he mostly travels around.”  
Dean rolls his eyes obviously not over your little kiss with Castiel, “What do you mean kid? You can’t be much older than him.”  
You snort, “Let's just say Edgar Allen Poe wasn’t that great in bed.” All three of them gape at you making you smirk, “I’ll be going then, my father gave me your numbers just in case anything ever happened to him so I’ll call you when I need you.” You raise your fingers to snap.  
“Wait!” You look up at Castiel, “Tell him I’m sorry, that I was wrong.”  
You nod and smile, tauntingly waving at Dean through his glare and disappear with a snap.

The later that day Mammon calls you in to see how soul collection is doing. You put on a nicer set of clothes than usual and snap yourself into hell. You put on your fake business smile and have yourself announced. After some low class opens the door for you, you approach Mammon and his yellow eyes sparkle and he smiles when seeing you.  
“Y/N! Great to see you!” He pulls you into a hug before grabbing your ass. You grit your teeth as he pulls away and kisses you on the lips his breath smelling of something rotting. You are going to rip his lungs out make him taste them. He waves seats over and you sit down across from him and hand him the papers with the monthly numbers. He quickly flips through it then nods, “Alright, numbers are slipping a little what are you planning to do to make up for it?”  
“Sir, we’ve been mostly focusing on the United States and getting souls from there, if we spread out our forces we should be able to get more souls.”  
“Explain more.” He keeps flipping through looking more and more bored by the minute.  
“I want to put more of my forces in more impoverished places, humans will do anything when desperate and will allow for more deals to be made and possibly with shorter timeframes as well.” You may be collecting souls for hell but you are also helping to avoid certain things other rulers of the crossroad haven’t and helping communities, in secret of course.   
“Alright, just make sure to get more souls next month.” He grabs your chin with his filthy hands and brings you to close, “You know I don’t like giving second chances.”   
You nod and stand up, “Alright sir, I’ll be going unless you need anything else?”  
He takes your hand running his thumb over your knuckles, “Well nothing that I can force you into, I’m sure.”  
You grit your teeth again but smile kindly over it, “Sorry sir, I’m afraid I don’t find much pleasure in sins of the flesh.” A lie but he doesn’t need to know that.  
He waves his hand a sickening smile on his face, “Never know, I could change that.”  
“Thank you for the offer, Mammon but no.” You feel something like a shove making you take a step back and he frowns, “I think I’d best be going now.” You reappear in your room at the Row NYC and kick off your heels. You take a deep breath and run your hands through your hair trying to bring yourself down from your rage fit, nothing good happens when you’re angry. You feel gentle hands on your shoulders from behind you recognize them and smile, you turn to see Jesse standing with a giant smile on his face.   
“Hey Y/N,” he squeezes you making you chuckle, “what had you so worked up?”  
“Just Mammon being a fucking creep again.” You frown remembering how he treated you.  
“Lemme make you a drink.” He lightly pushes you into a chair.  
You push against him, “You never come over my place! You’re my guest!”  
“Y/N,” he just looks at you the dopey half-smile you’ve grown to love over the past couple years, “he’s been treating you like shit and you’re stressed.”  
“Fine, you can make me one drink then you let me treat you since you never come over here.” He goes to the bar and starts mixing together “Oh, I met Sam and Dean Winchester this morning, by the way, they say hello.”  
He nearly drops the shaker, “You actually talked to them?”  
You snort, “Yeah, after they tried to attack me a couple times.”  
His features hardening, “What about the other guy, in the trenchcoat?”  
“Castiel?” You bite your lip remembering the deal you made with him, “Yeah he asked me to apologize for trying to kill you when I next saw you.”  
He sets a glass in front of you and pours some liquid in while shaking his head, “Long Island Iced Tea.”  
You raise an eyebrow smiling slightly, “You trying to get me drunk?”  
He laughs pushing his long sandy hair out of his eyes, “I’m trying to get you to relax.”  
You sip the drink before getting up, “So what do you want to do for the rest of today? Unless some big deal goes down I’m free.”  
“Get changed and we’ll go.” You slam back the rest of the drink and walk away unbuttoning your shirt as you head to the bedroom getting a whistle from him in response just making you laugh. You throw on a sundress and some killer heels, letting your hair out of its bun. You walk back out smiling when you see him sprawled across the couch with one arm over his eyes. You pick up his feet and sit down setting them on your lap.  
“Jesse, what’s up? Something’s wrong with you.” He picks up his arm and smiles tiredly at you.  
“Just been trying to avoid demons and angels, I think I got back on their radar about a week ago.”  
You take his hand and squeeze it, “Anything I can do?”  
He shakes his head lightly and moves his feet from your lap standing up, “Just get your throne then maybe you can help.” You stick your tongue out at him making him laugh. He pulls you up from the couch and squeezes you tight, you lean into the guy who’s been your best friend for almost a year, the longest relationship you’ve had other than your parents but they are long gone.  
“Do you want to stay in instead?” He’s stressed and needs to just relax but he just shakes his head and takes your hand making you disappear. You smile as you see the LAS Vegas sign, “Really? A bit dramatic dropping us here if you ask me.”   
“You mentioned you haven’t been in a while.” It’s only four pm but people already seem to be bustling around ready for the night when this city really comes alive.   
You drag him towards your favorite casino, “Let's see how many people we can beat at poker.” He laughs and you take him to the bar first, ordering beers for both of you.  
“But I wanted a daiquiri.” He whines in a joking voice making you stick your tongue out at him.  
“You’re going to settle for a beer you ass.” He laughs taking the beer from the bartender. You shove him towards the poker table and the two of you play until it starts getting a bit later.  
“I’ll get us another round,” you get up from your seat, “you stay here and bluff these good people out of their hard earned money… Again...” He nods still focused on the hand and you ruffle his hair before leaving. You walk towards the bar through the crowds, not exactly minding as you are able to lightly persuade most of them to move aside. Well until someone in a suit rams into you.


	2. Summoning Swords

Glaring you look up to see Castiel leaving you in shock. “Castiel?” Your face changes from a scowl to a smile unintentionally, “What are you-” That’s when you spot two taller men behind him, “Ah, on a case?”  
Castiel nods, “Yes, why are you here?”  
“I was just playing poker with a friend, wait so what’s got the three of you racing over to Las Vegas from Northern Cali?”  
Dean seems to finally notice you because he stalks over his face pulled into a scowl, “What are you doing here you bitch?”  
“Aw Dean you flatter me.” You ignore him, knowing it will piss him off, “So Castiel, I want to make a move and soon, I’m fed up with Mammon and his misogynistic and rapey principals.” Castiel squints his eyes almost like he’s confused, “He abuses his power and is… let's say bad, even by demon standards. So what are the four of you actually hunting?  
“A few rakshasas, do you know them?”  
You fake offense, “What you think just because I’m half-demon I’ll associate with any of them?” He looks slightly panicked making you laugh, “I’m joking don’t worry, I know em”  
Sam grabs Cas’s shoulder, “So are you going to tell us who it is?”  
You roll your eyes “Honestly I don’t get why you think I’d do anything for you.”  
Dean grinds his teeth. “Because if you want Cas to help you then you need to help us.”  
You sigh and run your hand over your face, “That wasn’t the deal dumbass.” Sam holds back his arm to keep him from punching you, “The deal was that Castiel helps me get the throne and I keep demons from attacking and or taking Jack.” You look back to Castiel, “Plus you aren’t the pretty boy angel’s boss.”  
Castiel seems pleased at the teasing name you gave him, “Will you help us?”  
You smile cheerfully, “Of course, but you are going to leave one of them alone if I do.”   
Cas narrows his eyes, “Who?”  
“A friend of mine, the last time she ate human flesh was after she was first created about two thousand years ago. For some reason, she thought it was wrong and has been eating spoiled food ever since. Completely disgusting of course, but she thinks its better than hurting someone.”  
“She’s still killed and we don’t know if she will in the future.” Dean is still sulking because he didn’t get to hit you.  
“Actually she didn’t even kill that person, their ‘family’, as I suppose you would call it, has a tradition for the new one. They kill their first then teach them to kill their own, they don’t like that she won’t kill but she was made pretty enough that she’s able to pay them back.”  
Cas wrinkles his nose in disgust, “We’ll leave her alone, can you take us to them?”  
“Fine, but this seems like another deal, and you know what that means.” The corner of his lip quirks as he takes your chin and you push a kiss onto his lips not caring about the three other men behind him. “Alright, I’ll pop the four of you up and send her to my place.”  
“Hell no, you aren’t helping us!” Dean is practically shouting. So you snap your fingers and make a zipping motion over your mouth effectively shutting him up.  
“You have to teach me that.” Sam laughs and Dean glares at him trying to open his mouth to make some idiotic retort. “But why do you want to help us?  
“I want to protect another deal that’s important to me.” You smile when Castiel blushes.  
“Very well, but we should do it soon.”  
“Alright, I’ll send us up but you should wait in her room until I give a signal otherwise they’ll get pissed and they have had a few centuries to expand their family and get good at using weapons.”  
“Send us up?” Sam asks.  
“Oh honey, they run the place.” With that, you snap and the four of you appear in her room and see her sitting at a desk on a computer. “Hey, Asura.” She turns and gulps when she sees the men behind you, “Don’t worry, they’re here to take care of the others, I gotta deal with the angel to not have them harm you.”  
“Ohmygod, really? Thanks so much, Y/N!” She smiles delighted, “I am soooo sick of them, they order me about like I’m a servant! I am so not a servant!” She huffs, “Sure I eat garbage but I’m not trash!”   
“Mhmm, let’s get you to the place I have in Florida alright?” She nods and you snap her form shimmering slightly before she disappears. “I will see if I can separate them at all, they trust me.” Dean glares at you and you release your hold on his words, “Yes?”  
“If they trust you why should we trust you?” He asks sulking.  
“Well I’m looking out for my own best interest,” you wink at Cas, “and they haven’t been following our agreement, they’re not as concerned for themselves as they should be.” Dean doesn’t seem satisfied by this, “Honestly, Winchesters! They think they can order us around and then get mad when we don’t do exactly what they want.” You stalk up to him and poke his chest, “I don’t owe you an explanation just be grateful I’m helping you squirming slugs.” He raises an eyebrow as if daring you to do something, so you send your eyes red making him take a step back and you disappear.   
You reappear in the main hall of the penthouse, “Kirmira!” You glance around but it seems empty, ah a trap how fun, most likely they rushed into the room and got everyone else when you disappeared. Might as well go with it, “Kirmira, get your cannibalistic ass out here.” You here a door open and see him heading down the hall towards you. You bite through the skin of your thumb letting it start to drip ready to summon your weapon. He doesn’t seem to notice and smiles brightly.  
“Ah, Y/N a pleasure to have you visit.” His voice is raspy like those of horror movie villains.  
“I’m sure you knew I was here, besides I needed to get here to see the numbers of meat suits you’ve got stored up.”  
He winces slightly, “Of course! I just,” the same door as before opens and four bloodied up men were dragged out, you sigh of course, “I won’t be giving you any more of our meals!” You snort, “If you want these men to live you’ll take them and leave and not come back.”  
“Oh no!” You say hiding a laugh, “I could never have imagined you’d know our plan! How terrible! I can’t believe you saw through-“ you burst out laughing, “I’m sorry, do you think I actually care about them?” Kirmira falters at that, “My father cared for them, not me. Do what you want with them, just leave the angel alone I have a deal with him.”   
This gives Kirmira a bit of confidence, “Bloody up the angel a bit more.”  
You roll your eyes and flick in the general direction of the four of them sending the rakshasa flying but leaving the men intact. “Want to try that again?” This sends him panicking and he starts whispering, ah he’s using illusions. You blink and he’s split into many of him surrounding you.  
“Leave and don’t come back!” He screams.  
“Why do I even bother.” You roll your eyes and spread your blood across the sigil tattooed on the palm of your hand, it stings a bit when you summon your blade but it’s easier than keeping dozens of little papers with you. You pull the broadsword out of your hand ready for combat. You spin on your heel your skirt flying up around you as you slice through the illusions around you until one jumps back just avoiding the edge of your blade. You snap yourself over to the four men and slice the head off one rakshasa allowing Castiel to regain his footing and punch one back. “You two won’t be able to kill them but you can knock them out.” You say towards Sam and Dean, “Cas you should be fine, as long as you still have enough grace.” You slice your sword and chop through a few illusions though it hits a real one sending them down. The ones you tossed are getting back up through one is knocked out. You hear a grunt from behind you and in an instant, you’re in front of Sam and Dean and cut the head off of the one that sliced Sam’s right arm with katar, it would have taken his head off but he at least he had enough sense to block. You look to Dean, “You ever used a broadsword?” His eyes go wide with excitement, much like that of a child, before he covers it up and shakes his head, “Well, just try to not cut yourself and watch after your brother, you probably won’t kill them but maybe you can stop from getting any more cuts.” you toss him it and appear next to Cas who just stole the blade of one of them and shoved it into his skull. He yanks it back out and flashes a quick smile at you, before chucking the katar at another taking them down. You pop yourself over to a female in red and take her head in your hands your power surging through her until she collapses. You smirk taking a moment to glance around, Dean is attempting to hack at one but the illusions of about ten different arms and the Pata sword aren’t helping. You pop over and grab onto the head sending your power surging through their head and they drop. You look around and see two more not including Kirmira, well one now that Cas took down the other. You jump to the last and with power surging you snap its neck before stalking over to Kirmira and raising him up by his ugly red and green striped button up. He yelps and kicks but you snap your fingers your sword in your hand. “This is your pink slip, bitch.” His eyes go wide and in an instant, you cut off his words and his head. You sheath your sword back into your hand and turn to the three men, “Where do you want me to drop you lot off?”  
“Parking lot?” Cas says almost a question. You snap and the four of you are there.  
“You have a question?”  
“Yes.” His eyes are wide and remind you of a child’s, he is only a few years old you guess that makes sense.  
“Well?”  
“What can your powers actually do?”  
“Well lots of things, the sword I had is just a sword, it’s only when I hold it that it’s imbued with my power. I also basically just sent waves of power through their brains -“ You would have continued but Sam collapsed.  
“Sam! Sammy!” Dean is shaking him and picks up his face which is pale and has sweat dripping down his brow. You notice his arm has spider webs of black and purple, you pick it up and see the cut he received is spitting out pus. “What the hell happened to him?” Dean looks around the three of you desperately.  
“He’s been poisoned, it’s an actual one mixed with magic to make it stronger if I’m not mistaken.” You pull your phone out of your pocket and see 7 different texts from Jesse, so you just quickly text him back and tell him to meet you at your place. “I’m going to take you back to my place, I have enough ingredients there I should be able to help him.” You say gently and Dean glares at you. You sigh snapping and Cas helps Dean carry Sam to the couch. You rush to one of the extra bedrooms currently used to store all your random spell ingredients. Gryphon feather, a scale of a Reachisey, the blood of a calf, sea brine, and a pinch of gold dust. You throw them together in a bowl crushing up the scale and feather and start heating the bowl with your hands as you run back to them. Sam’s breath is short and shallow, Dean is sitting a bit away, Cas trying to comfort him while he helplessly tries to make Sam more comfortable. “That won’t help,” he looks up at you desperately panic in his eyes. With a few steps, you are turned around the bowl steaming off the blood sloshing a bit. “Watch it!”  
Dean’s hands hold your shoulders tight and his eyes are desperate, “Please, fix him.”  
You set down the bowl, “I will,” he seems to relax, “on one condition.”  
His eyes narrow, “You want my soul.”  
You roll your eyes, “Your soul is almost definitely going to hell anyway, besides I don’t need souls to have power. What I want is far more valuable.”


	3. Backstory Bar

“Most demons are still afraid of you,” you say, “I want you to stay away from demon deals aside from mine.”  
“Alright,” he seems unsure, “but why, what’s the catch?”  
“Well, my father always spoke highly of you three, plus then you’ll be more desperate to do a deal seeing as how you obviously don’t like me and more willing to give up more.” You smirk, “and the catch is if you go to anyone else I will reverse this spell immediately and Samuel will die painfully within an hour.” He looks between you and Sam trying to make his decision, Cas starts to object and you snap your fingers silencing him. “Tick tock Dean, Sam has half an hour at most to live and the incantation will take at least twenty minutes.” He looks desperate and nods, “Same way to seal as any others.” He gulps and leans forward and you press a kiss to his lips his scruff scratching your chin a bit, he stays longer than you expected to make you smirk as he eventually pulls away ears red. You wink at him making the blush creep across more and turn with a slight laugh grabbing the bowl. You rip open Sam shirt and pull his arms out of it. You paint a sigil on his chest with the little bit of blood not evaporated and take the soggy remains and rub it into his wound. You start chanting words you’ve forgotten the meaning for and eventually, his breath steadies but you keep chanting until his eyes flutter open. He sits up suddenly and you shove him back down, “Don’t you dare move and lose the mixture, you still have some poison in you and if you lose it you will die.” He smiles sheepishly at you and despite yourself, you smile, “Just stay here and don’t move too much.” you get up and feel eyes on you as you leave. You are about to come back in with bandages and some medical tape but you hear voices and are curious to see what they are talking about.  
“Ya know it’s too bad she’s half demon, she’d make one hell of a hunter.” You think it’s Sam, “She could be pretty helpful in some cases.”  
“Yeah and if she wasn’t half demon…” The voice you think is Dean’s trails off and you smirk.  
“I don’t see why that matters.” You can imagine Cas scrunching up his brow, “Personally-” You turn the corner wiping your face blank.   
The three men faces’ go red, “So what’s the topic?” They start to stammer something out when you hear a familiar pad of feet. “Cas finish wrapping up his arm, make sure it's tight and none of it falls out, then tape around the sides to keep it from opening.” You get up and brush yourself off before walking back into the front hallway, “Hey Jesse.”   
“Why’d you leave? Everything okay?” His sweet green eyes grow in concern.  
“Yeah,” you see him visibly relax, “just-” you know he isn’t going to like that the Winchesters and Castiel are here. “Some old friends…”  
“Y/N?” Dean calls and pokes his head out behind you, you whip your head around and see his eyes go wide. He comes out of the living room, “Wait… Jesse?” They both look a bit tense, “How-” Jesse grabs your arm and you’re in your room in the blink of an eye.  
“Jesse, I’m sorry I-“ he flops down on the bed so you do the same.  
“Why are they here?” His voice is quiet almost like he’s afraid.  
“I ran into them at the casino, they were hunting the Rakshasas, I made a deal to help them and Sam,” his brow scrunches, “the tall one, he got poisoned. I was helping them, I’ll take them back, you don’t even have to interact with them.”  
He sighs, “I probably should at some point, not like those two meant to, just the one in the trench.”  
“He’s here too,” Jesse starts to object, “He’s sorry! He really is! I’m not going to make you talk to them but I think you should.” He frowns and rolls over hugging you sideways, you hug him back neither of you saying a word.  
“Fine.” His voice a whisper.  
“You get uncomfortable they leave immediately I promise.” He sits up nodding pulling you up before the two of you reappear in the living room all three of them jumping.  
“Hello…” his voice reveals his nerves and you squeeze his hand letting him know you’re there.  
“Jesse?” Sam sits up his arm now bandaged. You snap your fingers shoving him down as you let Jesse go and walk over to him.  
“Don’t sit up you idiot, you need to rest.” He has a slight smile when looking at you, “You may be fine for now but you need to contact me if your body starts hurting anywhere.” You look back at Jesse who’s glaring at Cas and Cas right back at him. “Excuse me but did I miss something?” You look between the two of them, “At least try to act civil Castiel.”  
He frowns looking a bit guilty, “You’re right, Jesse I’m sorry I tried to kill you. We were in a war and I was afraid of what might happen.” He gulps, “I should have never tried to kill a child.” Jesse nods and holds out his hand Cas taking it and shaking it.  
“I’m not going to forget, and I don’t trust you, especially not with Y/N, but I will give you a pass.” Both of their states harden and you roll your eyes. You check over Sam’s arm and most of the purple veins have retreated, you double check the bandage and it’s secured tightly.  
“Been a while,” Dean says and you turn to see Jesse nod, “how have you been?”  
“Fine, just getting tired of dodging angels and demons.” He shoots a glare at Castiel.  
“I’ve offered to let you move in here so don’t you dare complain.” He laughs and you stick your tongue out at him.   
“Anyway, it’s nice to see you.” Dean sticks out his hand and Jesse shakes it, “If your powers are anything like Y/N’s I'm sure like you’ll be fine.”  
“I try not to use them, but even if I did she’s had more practice and knows lots of spells.” He beams with pride making your face warm with embarrassment. You turn back to Sam and he starts to laugh at your face but you zip his mouth making him raise an eyebrow in the best laugh he can give. You help him sit up and suddenly it clicks that he’s shirtless and you have your hand against his stomach. Your eyes flick up to his and you see a blush creeping along his cheeks. You unzip his lips and ask him if he wants something to wear.  
“Yeah,” he smiles sheepishly, “if you can find something to fit me.”  
You get up and brush yourself off, “I think I have a hoodie from an ex somewhere.” You pop into your room and dig through the back of your closet finding some sweatshirt that you’ll wear on movie nights with Jesse but is wayyyy too big for you. It’ll probably fit him… probably. You pop back into the living room the four of them cutting off their speech immediately looking like some little kids who got caught stealing cookies. “What’s up?”  
Dean speaks first surprisingly, “Just asking Jesse if you two are dating.” You roll your eyes, of course, the two of you had talked about it before he had a crush on you and you told him as gently and kindly as possible that considering your lifespans you weren’t up for that sort of commitment.  
“Well, then he must have said I turned him down.” You wink at the three of them before turning back and helping Sam into the hoodie. After you lift him slightly and pull the phone out of his back pocket. “No passcode? With your life?” He shrugs so you type your number in and toss it to him. “Call me if something is hurting.” You smile before turning to the other three. “I think its time for you three to go,” you glance over to Jesse, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The four of you appear in a snap next to the car you’ve heard so much about. You smile and run a finger over her smooth exterior, “she’s a beauty.”   
Dean leans against her looking proud, “‘67 chevy impala, I’ve kept her up by myself.” He smacks Sam on the shoulder making him groan and laugh at the same time. “Sam helped out here and there.”  
“Well, nothing can hold a flame to my Jaguar.” Dean scoffs, “she’s a ‘63 E-type, takes a hell of a lot of upkeep but she’s worth it.” You smile, “Call me if you’re in any pain alright?”  
Sam ducks his head like he’s hiding a smile. “Alright, thanks Y/N.” You turn to Castiel and grin at him, “I’ll see you in not too long I’m sure.” You plant a light kiss on his cheek leaving him looking alarmed as you reappear in your living room where Jesse is splayed out on the couch that Sam was lying on not ten minutes ago. You kick off the heels you stuck on grateful that you don’t have to use your powers to keep the pain out anymore. You flop down next to him before shifting into his lap. “Movie night?”  
His eyes flutter open and he grins, “Movie night.” He flicks on the tv and flips through settling on some old western you’ve both probably seen half a dozen times by now. You yawn, settling on his stomach, you don’t get tired often but when you do it hits you hard. You try to fight it but eventually, you fall asleep. You don’t dream, you never have but your eyes flutter open as you’re carried. You sigh and blink seeing Jesse trying to carefully open your bedroom door. You shift and touch down on the floor lightly.  
“Sorry for falling asleep.” You rub your eyes, he tousles your hair and you smile, “I’m going to go to bed. You can sleep in one of the extra rooms if you want.” He nods and plants a kiss on your forehead surprising you slightly. You start to say something but he turns away blush fully evident on his face as he walks down the hall. You go to bed throwing off your dress and exchanging a bra for a fleece hoodie. You climb into bed but you can’t fall asleep, Jesse got in your head. You aren’t leading him on, are you? You’ve tried to make it obvious, you’ve outright said you can’t do commitment. Why bother, everyone you’ve ever seemed to love has left. Mother, Elizabeth, Edgar, Alex, Logan, Father, all of them just gone. To keep control of yourself, your powers, to keep from hurting anyone else you can’t love anyone else, otherwise, when they die because they inevitably will, you will lose control. You care about Jesse but you refuse to love him romantically or otherwise. It will soften the blow when he also leaves you. You stare at the ceiling sorting through your thoughts until you can’t take the silence and stillness anymore. You get out and grab jeans and some boots before snapping yourself to Toadz. You found it when someone drunkenly made a deal twenty or so years ago, the live music, the killer drinks, and food, it all is very homey and you’re good friends with the owner, even without a deal. You walk around to the front and go in. It’s bustling with people some indie band’s music blasting from speakers. You make your way to the bar and plop down onto a seat ordering a half a dozen ruby reds. You drink them down one after another, you’re going to need more than this to get even buzzed but at least the flavor isn’t all bad.   
“Damn girl, can I get you a couple more of those?” Some young twenty-something year old unremarkable looking white boy sits down next to you.  
“Sure,” you wave down the bartender he orders them, “so I suppose you are going to ask my name.”  
He grins a perfect smile, not attractive perfect, more like the perfect that had way too much money put into it, “Sure thing baby.”  
“It’s Y/N, not baby.” He laughs and you roll your eyes taking the shot and slamming it back. “You can buy me a Sailor’s Coke if you want.” He nods excitedly waving down the barkeeper again.  
“I’m Harvey by the way,” oh good god he’s going to start talking about himself, “I’m a student at the University, I’m in the-” you stop paying attention until your drink arrives, he takes it from the bartender before setting it in front of you. You take a sip and cough at the salty taste, so he drugged it, fantastic. A perfectly good drink ruined.   
You set it down and turn to him, “You intend to rape me outside in the back alley don’t you.”  
His perfect smile turns to a frown, “I don’t know where you got that idea.” You roll your eyes, and he grabs your wrist. “I think we should talk about your accusations somewhere else.” You look at his hand and cock your head.   
Suddenly someone wrenches his hand off, “Trust me, man, you really don’t want to do that.” You look up and groan loudly, Dean Winchester.  
Harvey glares at Dean, “Fuck off man, she’s mine.” You snort, oh how you want to rip out his spine.  
“Listen,” Dean’s voice is growing obviously aggravated.  
“No!” He yells, oh great he’s going to make a scene, “she isn’t interested in you! She is going to spend the night with me!” People start turning in your direction and you groan.  
“Man, I sure as hell don’t want to sleep with her,” you raise an eyebrow, that’s not what it seemed like when you were out of the room earlier, “but I’m doing you a favor. Trust me.”   
“Dean,” he turns, “kindly fuck off.” His eyebrow twitches and he grabs your wrist tugging you out of your seat. You roll your eyes and pull your wrist out of his hand. “What do you want, I’m not hurting anyone, you have no reason to attack me.”  
“You were going to,” he looks down at you and crosses his arms, “don’t play innocent, I could see the anger in your eyes.”  
You smirk at this, “You were looking at my eyes?”  
“What I-” his face becomes a cherry as he stumbles along on words.  
You laugh and tap your knuckles on his chest, “Chill out, it was a joke, since you ruined my free drink flow you can buy me one.” He rolls his eyes a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, interesting. He walks past and you begin to follow him, free drinks after all. Someone grabs your wrist and turns you around to see Harvey rage evident on his face. You take his wrist in your other hand and crush the bones in it, “Touch any woman without her permission again and it’ll be your neck next time.” He swallows down a whimper while nodding as much and as quickly as possible, “now go.” He runs out and you turn to see Dean glaring at you. “Oh please, he’ll be fine after a few months. Besides, that experience will likely scare him into behaving properly helping who knows how many women in the future.” You walk up standing a breaths width away from him, “So how about that drink?” He rolls his eyes and heads back to some table in a corner where you see Sam and Cas whispering intensely while staring at a computer between them. “Hello boys.” They look up confusion passing over both of their faces before slight smiles cover it up.  
“What are you doing here?” Sam asks closing his laptop. So he doesn’t want you to see whatever is on that laptop, were they researching you?  
“This just happens to be my favorite bar.” You smile, “And since Dean interrupted my free drink flow he’s gonna buy me one.” Cas frowns at this, interesting. “How bout some vodka?” You glance at Dean to see him snort.  
“Vodka’s a chicks drink.”  
“Okay enjoy your five percent alcohol beer pansy, I’ll be drinking eighty-five percent alcohol vodka.” This makes Dean’s eyes turn to glaring slits, this will be fun, you know you’ll be able to outdrink Sam and Dean but what about Cas? He runs off to probably get some vodka and you turn back to the other two, “So what were you two looking at?”  
They share a quick glance and Sam slides it off the table into his bag, “Nothing don’t worry about it.”  
“So you were researching me then?” They avoid your eyes but Cas nods, “You could have just asked.”  
They look a bit taken aback but Sam asks, “How long has Crowley been hiding you?”   
“My whole life, I was born in 1798.”  
“Why has he been hiding you? Why didn’t he use you as a weapon?” Cas’s brow is scrunched in confusion his head cocked, why does it remind you so much of a puppy?  
“Well, as you know from Meg,” Cas winces, “demons are able to have emotions still and my mother gave me to him to hold the day I was born and supposedly he knew immediately that he didn’t want me involved in all that for as long as possible.”  
Sam’s face softens at that, “He really just wanted to protect you.” You nod biting back tears, he may have been a demon but he was a great father and you still haven’t quite gotten over his death yet.  
“Do your powers come from Lucifer?” Cas’s stare has hardened at the name and you feel anger rising which you beat down.  
“Well, that is difficult to say, I’m definitely stronger when he’s on Earth but I don’t think it comes from him, not anymore anyway, I only started being able to use my powers without Lucifer here after I grew up. Plus my father helped to train me and make it so my powers were mine to control.”  
“Do you know about your grandmother or your brother?”  
You nod, “I never met Gavin, my father didn’t want me anywhere near Abaddon after all.” You shudder thinking about your grandmother, “Rowena, well she…” you gulp, “I met her once on accident and she thought I was sleeping with my father to get power and well…” Luckily Dean comes back with a tray full of vodka shots and you don’t have to continue talking about things that make you wish you were mortal and could forget.  
“What are we talking about?” Dean asks eyeing you suspiciously.  
“What drinking game we are going to be playing.” You smile, “Unless of course, you think you can’t outdrink me.” Dean’s eyes alight with a fire you hadn’t seen before, this will be fun. “Never have I ever?”  
“What?” Cas asks.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve never played a drinking game before!” You lightly shove Sam’s shoulder, “How could you two not play any drinking games with him!”  
“It’s kind of unfair considering how much alcohol he has to drink to even get buzzed.” Sam smiles, “I guess if you really want to.” You nod vigorously and the three of you explain the rules to Cas.


	4. Drinking Games

“First one to pass out loses.” You can feel a wicked smile spreading they are in trouble.  
“Fine,” Dean says and sits down, “I’ll go first,” he smiles, “Never have I ever kissed a demon outside of a deal by my own choice.” Sam and Cas take a shot both grumbling slightly, “You can’t tell me you haven’t.”  
“No,” you shrug, “Father wasn’t physically affectionate and I’ve never dated a demon.” Dean frowns at this, so he’s aiming for you, “Never have I ever talked to Lucifer.” They groan and drink the game continuing.  
Sam grins wickedly, “Never have I ever slept with an angel.” You laugh and don’t miss the glance that Cas and Dean share before both taking a shot.  
Cas frowns probably not sure what to say, “Never have I ever… slept with a human.”  
“Weren’t you married to one for a while?” You ask not quite sure how it didn’t happen at least once.  
“Yes but we never slept together.” You shrug and take a shot with Sam and Dean.  
Dean coughs, “Never have I ever…” he taps his chin like he’s thinking hard about it, “been married.” Sam grumbles making the three of you smile while Cas and you take a drink.  
“You’ve been married?” Cas asks seeming surprised you drank.  
You nod and bite back tears showing the ring you moved to your index finger, Alex, “There’s a reason I don’t do commitment anymore.”  
“Is he still alive?” Sam asks gently probably realizing how sensitive this topic is.  
That’s always gotten you pissed, everyone assuming Alex is a man, “No, they aren’t alive and they weren’t a he or she.” You snap at him and he raises his hands in response. “Whatever, lets just continue playing, never have I ever been to heaven.”  
All three of them drink but don’t seem to be quite over your confession, “Never have I ever binged a whole show in one sitting.” You slam back another shot. Cas and Dean both drink and you laugh slightly.  
“Ya know this game is kind of slow paced,” You smile at the three of them in turn, “How about truth, dare, or drink?”  
“What the hell is that?” Dean looks slightly frightened, this will be fun.  
“So it’s truth or dare but you have the option to not do whatever the truth or dare is but then you have to take a shot.” They shrug, “Alright, Cas truth or dare?”   
He looks at Dean and gulps before answering “Dare.”  
You were expecting truth but this give you a chance to use those little glances him and Dean have shared, not to mention all the jealousy, “Okay, I dare you to kiss Dean.” You look at Dean and see him sputtering in surprise his skin probably aflame but it’s a bit hard to tell in the dim bar light. Cas looks between Dean and the shot in front of him before suddenly leaning over and kissing Dean full on the lips seeming to surprise both of them. They stay together far longer than was necessary, but when they pull away they look away from each other seemingly embarrassed.  
“What the hell was that, Y/N?” Dean’s voice is wobbly.  
“Hey, he had the option to drink not to mention I never said on the lips, that was all up to him.” Cas looks down before Dean’s hand next to him falls off the table and Cas glances at him both of them a little embarrassed looking, Dean’s hand returning to playing with the glass in his hand, “Cas it’s your turn.”  
He looks away from Dean and turns to Sam, “Truth or dare?”  
Sam was apparently shocked during this whole exchange but is shaken out of it a huge smile on his face, “Uh, truth?”  
“What should I ask?” Oh Lucifer no Cas is one of those can never come up with their own things. Dean leans over and whispers in his ear both of them smiling wickedly and Sam gulps fiddling with his glass. “Did you and Gabriel ever kiss?” Sam looks down and picks up a shot downing it quickly.  
“You know that kind of tells us…” you smile, you are learning all sort of things about theses men. Sam avoids everyone’s eyes a slight embarrassed smile on his face.  
“Y/N,” he turns to you.  
“Dare.” He grins and you begin regretting your decision.  
“Sing a karaoke song.”  
You roll your eyes, that wasn’t as bad as you thought, “Song suggestion?”  
He shrugs so Dean answers, “Do some rock.” You shrug and head up, there’s one girl singing off key to some crappy new pop song but you’re next. You shift from foot to foot feeling a bit antsy, you took voice lessons for ten years or so but that was like thirty years ago, not to mention you don’t usually sing in front of other people. Flipping through the book of songs you relax seeing some you know, you bite your lip and run your eyes over the rock section until you spot it. It should be in your range, or at least what your range was, singing to yourself in an empty apartment isn’t exactly the same as having someone listening and critiquing you. You wait for the applause to die down and you wipe your now sweaty palms on your jeans before going up and inputting the song number. It starts and as the guitar plays you find the three men you came with, they all have eyes on you. Dean is smiling, probably without realizing, you can tell he recognizes the song, Sam too, even Cas recognizes it. Great, that means they’ll know if you slaughter it. You take a deep breath and put all of your faked confidence in.  
“Livin easy, livin free,” someone whoops making you bite back a laugh your confidence growing,  
“Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride…”   
You feel your anxiety melting away with a handful of people who are actually paying attention bobbing their heads with smiles, Sam sending you a thumbs up, Cas smiling, and Dean is he singing it along with you?   
“Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan, paid my dues”  
You wink at the boys making Sam laugh, Dean roll his eyes, and Cas just keeps staring at you making you a tad nervous. Why is he looking at you like that? Like you’re everything and nothing. It’s unnerving.  
“Playing in a rocking band  
Hey mama, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land,”  
You smile as the song begins winding down.  
“And I'm going down  
All the way  
Whoa!  
I'm on the highway to hell” You’re sure your face is bright red especially with the loud applause, but it feels good. Why have you never done that? It was fantastic. You weave your way through the crowd getting a compliment or two as you head back. You finally find them and you sit back down not really looking at any of them. You feel someone lean against you slightly before pulling back.  
“So you can sing,” Sam says a slight smile on his face, “like really well.”  
You shake your head, “I took some voice lessons but it’s not like I could get a record deal or anything.” Dean shrugs and you glance and see him and Sam having an argument without saying a word.  
“You were pretty damn good,” Dean says, his voice a bit huffy, “wasn’t really expecting for you to do it.” Sam sighs slightly.   
You bring a fake smile to your face, “Aw Dean, you flatter me.” You wink at him and he scoffs looking away. You finally address the angel who made you squirm while on stage. “What?”  
He cocks his head, why does he always do that, you’re going to lose it if he does that again, “You have a beautiful voice.”   
Your face bursts into flames, Sam and Dean were joking around but Cas directly just- you try to force any nervousness from your voice, make it steady, “Thanks,” you try to distract yourself, “my turn to ask right?” They nod and the game continues until Sam and Dean are both bright red in the face and words are slurring.  
“Ya know,” Dean looks between the three of you, “I love all of you.”  
You smile, a little tipsy at this point, “Awwwww, never guessed you’d be a sappy drunk.”  
His eyes turn to slits, “‘m not.” You laugh a he leans his head against the table, “‘mma take a nap now.” He’s out and it seems like Sam will be following shortly as he giggles and slumps a little.   
He reaches out and runs his hand through your hair, “You’re pretty.” You imitate him running your hand through his hair making him giggle again.  
“You’re gonna be out next, aren’t you.” He shrugs and smiles brightly reminding you of a puppy. The couple inches he has on Dean seems to have given him a little more resilience. He leans over to Cas and engulfs him in a hug, making Cas shift uncomfortably. He starts snoring and Cas sighs. “Need help getting them back to your motel?” He nods gratefully before telling you the name. You’ve seen it before one time when you wandered around town after getting drunk. You stand up and grab onto Sam and Cas, it’s easier to transport people when you’re touching them, you just hope you aren’t too tipsy that you over or under shoot where you need to be. You take a breath and focus on the parking lot, last time you were there you saw it, it had a giant lit up sign next to it. You breath out and open your eyes and you’re in the parking lot. You sigh and shift Sam’s weight to you, Cas entirely picks up Dean carrying him bridal style. He leads you towards the room and you do your best to lead Sam who seems semi-conscious at this point. He wraps his other arm around you and presses his face into your neck. You smile despite yourself and you reach and push his hair out of his face revealing sparkling hazel eyes and a lopsided smile. Cas gets to the room and you snap unlocking it. You enter and Cas sets Dean down carefully on one of the beds. You set Sam down on the other and he smiles at you, “you’re quite huggy aren’t you.” He shrugs and grabs you falling back onto the bed. He’s pinned underneath you making him smile through rosy cheeks. You snap and appear next to the bed, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning, I’ll need to check on Sam’s arm, they’ll have massive hangovers.” You say to Cas, “I’d let them ride it out, you’ll probably get a few hours of silence which I doubt you get often.” He nods with a slight laugh, “just make sure they don’t choke, put them on their sides if you get worried.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Want me to grab the car before I get back home?”   
“You don’t have to do that,” Cas smiles, “Dean wouldn’t want you touching his car.”  
“Alright, well I’ll get going, I’ll call you around noon tomorrow to figure out where you are.” You disappear and flop onto your bed at home.   
You could probably sleep now, but you should get a shower first wash off the boos. You find yourself just standing in the warm water flowing down from the ceiling thinking over your actions. It was reckless, if there were any of Mammon’s demons there you’re screwed. If he knows you were spending time with the Winchesters he’ll be after your head, you should wake up Jesse, send him away, he can’t get involved. You turn off the water and dry yourself rubbing your hair with a towel. You throw on a pair of sleep pants and a loose t-shirt, you’ll send him away. He needs to be safe, you can’t risk him getting involved. You quietly walk down the hall peeking in rooms until you find him asleep in the pajamas he keeps here for when he visits. He looks so peaceful, how could you send him away? You walk closer and he rouses slightly smiling sleepily, “Couldn’t sleep?” He holds out his arms to you and you join him, nothing sexual about his embrace. It’s just comforting having him near, he understands in a way nobody else ever has, well nobody you’ve ever met anyway. You’ll tell him he has to go in the morning, he needs a chance to sleep and rest before he’s on the run again. His light breathing tells you he’s fallen back asleep, you sigh trying to do the same but nothing. Eventually sunlight peeks through the sides of the curtains and you slip out of his arms. He turns on his side and sighs in his sleep. You find yourself smiling sadly, this might be his last bit of peace for a long time. Best leave him alone and let him sleep. You wander back to your room and get dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and boots. You just finish slipping on your boot when you hear a loud crash and a scream before silence. You send yourself to Jesse’s room, he can’t be hurt, he- He’s in chains, demons surrounding him, you snap bringing your angel blade to you and throw yourself into them slicing at anything without a soul.


	5. Loss

You take down a few before you hear a chilling voice, “Y/N stop that,” you drop the demon you were holding by the shirt and turn to see Mammon, he looks confused, “why are you killing my demons?” He purrs sending shivers down your spine.  
“I-“ you look at Jesse who glares at you, telling you not to tell the truth, “I captured the half-breed, I didn’t want some lowly demons taking the credit.” You force as much anger into your voice as you can trying to cover the fear. He takes your hand and kisses it, disgusting.  
“No need to worry bout that honey,” he smiles his vessel seems to be missing another tooth, “I sent them to help you out, I know half-breeds can be a handful.”  
You smile, “Thank you, so long as they don’t get all the credit. Well feel free to take him back to the abyss,” you use a code word, you need him to know you’ll come for him. His eyes are soft and he gives the slightest of nods making you almost tear up, he’s so calm, he trusts you so much.   
“I’ll do just that, and make sure you bring in those Winchester’s you’ve been spending so much time with soon.” He smiles and all the demons disappear the last thing you see is Jesse’s eyes full of trust. As soon as he’s gone your panic fully sets in and you go to hysterics, you need to find Castiel, you need to get Mammon now. Without thinking you have your phone in your hand before you realize what you’re doing Castiel’s voice comes through the mic.  
“Hello?”  
“Cas?” Your voice breaks.  
“Y/N?” His voice floods with concern and you feel a sob wrack your body.   
“Where are you?”  
“Still at the motel, Sam and Dean-“ you’re there instantly and you collapse onto the floor tears streaming down your face not bothering to stop the phone call. “Y/N!” You feel solid hands lift you but you’re so blinded by your tears that you can’t see who. You hear a deep voiced yelp and realize the lights have gone out the tv is screaming and wind is whipping the door and windows. “Y/N, what happened?”  
“Mammon-“ it catches in your throat, “he took- he took Jesse!” You know you need to calm yourself down, getting upset will only hurt more people, but it’s your fault, he’s been avoiding this for years but it’s all your fault. How could you let him down like this, it’s unforgivable. The door slams open and you feel arms around you protecting you.  
“Y/N! You need to calm down.”  
“It’s all my fault…” it’s all you can think.  
“Yeah, it is,” what? You look up and see Dean holding onto the separation rooted in the ground the wind whipping his flannel back, “but is this what he’d want?” You gulp, “Would he want you to fall apart over him and risk hurting people?” Oh no, what are you doing? You take a shaky breath forcing the wind to slow, eventually you are left trembling but the tears have stopped. You stand up, Sam who seems to have picked you up off the floor supports you. You press your hand to his cheek fixing up his hangover and a couple smaller cuts that he seems to have ignored from fighting the rakshasa. You walk wobbly to Dean and do the same with him. “I’m sorry,” you look up and see the light bulbs have popped, “do you want me to fix it?”  
Dean knits his eyebrows, “Are you sure you’re up for that? You look pretty pale.” You wave him off and snap your fingers the glass on the ground disappearing while the lights fix and come back on. You smile, glad you can fix some of the damage your uncalled for emotions destroyed. “Now, give us the details.”  
“Dean,” Cas approaches carefully like he doesn’t want to scare you, “she has to be worn out let’s let her rest.”  
“I’m fine!” Your voice turns shrill and a light bulb shatters again, “Sorry,” you snap once more feeling a bit tired, “I just need to fix this and get him back then I can rest.” You smile without joy and Cas frowns. “He must have taken him to Florida, he likes all the chaos, not to mention Disney World.” Dean snorts at that, “I’m not joking, he has a whole neighborhood in Orlando, demons are the only residents.” You turn back to Cas not caring how desperate you sound, “Cas I need to get him back, we have to act now, I’ll get us to Orlando.”  
“You’re drained, you can’t fight him like this.” Cas puts a hand on your shoulder and you shrug him off.  
“I’m fine, I can rest once I get Jesse back.” Cas starts again but you interrupt him, “Fine, the nephilim could be helpful, I know your bunker is in Kansas but I couldn’t find the exact location, tell me the coordinates I’ll get us there.”  
“No,” you turn to Dean and feel your anger flare up, “we aren’t leaving my baby and you need to rest anyway, he’ll kill you in this state.”  
“SO WHAT?” You don’t really care, dying sounds almost nice, you’re not suicidal but more than 300 years of life can wear anyone out. “Jesse is being tortured by Mammon, there is not way I am leaving him!” Your voice breaks, good god, what could Mammon be doing to him.  
“Y/N he wouldn’t want this for you,” the lights start flickering as Sam approaches slowly his hands up, “Just rest, and then take him on.” You shake your head wind picking up again, “Y/N.” He holds onto your arms and you feel tears flowing freely once again, “He’ll be okay, he wouldn’t forgive himself if you got hurt, especially if it was for him.”   
You press it down, you can feel things later, shaky breaths later you barely whisper, “Fine but I’m getting you guys back to Kansas, that way you can grab anyone you want before we go. Get your stuff and come here.”  
“Y/N-“ Dean starts his voice sounding like a scolding mother but you cut him off.  
“I can do this!” Your voice is shrill, your mother is dead and nobody else gets to act like that, you take a breath not wanting the lights to explode again, “I’ll rest there, we’re already wasting time talking I don’t want to waste any more.” Cas starts to object and you snap at him, “I can force you there but I’m offering to let you get your things first, just do as I say.” They give in with that and quickly throw their stuff together and you take a breath before snapping you to Dean’s car which is still sitting in the parking lot of Toadz. You stumble and catch yourself on the hood. Your breath is ragged and before they can touch you to try to convince you otherwise you groan, “Where is it?”  
You can hear the pity dripping from Sam’s voice as he says, “Lebanon but-“ you snap and send them into car flicking the locks down. You cover a cough and find blood when you pull your hand away, oh great, you won’t hold on much longer. You place your now bloody hand on the hood and concentrate on Lebanon. You sense something there, something that blocks your powers, you aim right for it. You hear a couple yells from inside the car and you feel yourself falling backwards only to be enveloped with something warm. With your senses dimming you feel something… Different… Unlike anything you’ve ever felt, the last thing you see are rings of gold.  
You bolt up, you’re not in a room you know, you look around your eyes falling on a sleeping Dean Winchester. It must be late, how long were you out? You try to get up and suddenly feel your arm yanked back. You look down and roll your eyes, handcuffs really? You snap your fingers and nothing happens, what the hell. You tug at it, nothing, you place your hand and try to force it to melt, it grows hot but not enough to melt. You bite back a scream, whatever the hell this is it’s made you nothing more than a really old person. You stretch for a lamp but it’s just too far away for you to reach. You scream in your head letting out all of your frustration only stopping when the door edges open. A blond young man pokes his head in, he seems surprised to see you up and turns to the hallway.  
“She’s up!” He pushes the door open and walks in excitedly as Dean jolts awake. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine,” he’s the source of that strange feeling, “who are you.”  
He sticks his hand out, “Jack.” So this is the nephilim you’ve heard so much about, you reach to take it but Dean pulls him back. He whispers urgently in his ears which if you still had your powers you’d easily be able to hear but of course you have to be stupid human. Suddenly, six people stumble in. Sam, Cas, Rowena, and three you don’t know. Wait, is that Bobby? You think you remember your father mentioning him.  
You infinite the rest and glare at Rowena, “Hello grandmother.” She gapes, “I’m sure you remember me, you know the demon who you thought was whoring herself out for power.”  
“Samuel?” She turns not really sure what’s happening.  
“Uh, so this is Crowley’s daughter,” he responds you blink sending your eyes red for emphasis, “we are going to help her get hell back.”  
“I mean” Dean interjects seeing the “I still think we should just keep her trapped here and figure out how to kill her.”  
“No!” Everyone blinks and turns to Jack who was sort of shoved to the back, “Why do you want to hurt her?”  
“Jack, she’s a demon.” A blond woman says, he looks upset.  
“And I’m the son of Lucifer but none of you hurt me.” You can’t quite believe what your hearing… a nephilim, a Winchester nephilim at that, is fighting for a demon?  
The other redhead looks at Sam confused, “Ignoring race and everything, why the hell are you helping her with hell.” She smiles at the joke and you roll your eyes.  
“Well, she has a pretty good pitch so Y/N, if you want to actually tell them.”  
“Well, first of all I’m half human, I’m not a full demon. Second of all, I am a Christian, or at least, my mother was-“  
“Really Sam, a Christian anti-Christ? I knew you were an idjit but are you really buyin this load a crap?” The man you think is Bobby looks about ready to smack Sam.  
“I do,” Cas looks at you and nods, “we have a deal. She wasn’t lying when we made it.”  
You nod back, “As I was saying I want to turn hell into what God, or Chuck or whatever it is he likes to be called, intended. I want to punish sinners,” you look at each of them specifically ignoring your grandmother, “now, I can go into detail about who is a sinner and who isn’t and we could fight and fight for hours or you could uncuff me and we could act civilized.”  
“No,” Dean finally joins back in, “You’re staying in them, and-“ he shoots a look directly at Cas, “we are not helping you with hell.”  
You laugh, “Oh me asking was just a formality,” you glare at him, “I will get out of these cuffs one way or another it can just be rather annoying to reattach limbs. I mean the incantation alone is obnoxious.” You catch Rowena smiling out of the corner of your eye, “But if you force Cas to go back on his deal there will be a price to pay.”  
“Fine,” Sam says, “just no hurting anyone please.”  
You roll your eyes, “Of course, I want you to trust me at least somewhat.” Dean stalks out seemingly fuming Cas racing behind him the rest start to file out probably contemplating over whether or not to help you. Only Jack and Rowena stay, “How long was I out?” The cuff pops open and you rub your wrist.  
“Three days.” Sam says making you gulp, it couldn’t have been that long, Jesse was trapped with Mammon all that time, how could you. Oh no, and he’s probably suspecting something. You snap and start typing on your phone which you summoned, ‘Apologies for not responding, I’m in deep cover with the Winchesters trying to draw them to you without the angel or nephilim following.’ He responds almost immediately with an okay and you breath a smile of relief. He would have freaked out if there was something big going on.   
You get up from the bed, “Now if you’d all leave?”  
“Hold on just a minute, love.” Rowena stalks towards you, “I want-“  
“To stay here while I shower?” You raise an eyebrow, “I’m afraid I’m not into that sort of thing.” You leave her gaping and walk around her, “You two on the other hand,” you smile at Sam his face going as red as when he was drunk, you wonder if he remembers that, “are free to join me.” You wink at Jack momentarily delighted on how wide his eyes grow. You wave your fingers and close the door behind you. You summon your soaps, you may be staying with hunters for now but there is no need to smell like one. You start washing quickly before there’s an abrupt knock on the door. You reach out and realize it’s Dean, last person you expected but hey never know, he did basically admit to being attracted to you back in your apartment after all. You wave your hand making the door swing open, “Yes?”  
“Uh…” you raise an eyebrow at him not bothering to cover up behind the blurry glass door, “we didn’t know if you could get clothes or not so I’m-we’re getting some stuff together.”   
You feel his eyes wandering before they snap back up, “Thanks, but unless you feel like joining me I’m going to ask you to leave.” He hesitates briefly before quickly leaving slamming the door behind him. You finish up and grab a towel Dean must have left. You wrap it around yourself before stepping out into the room seeing Jack setting something down. He turns at the sound of the door opening, eyes going wide again when he sees you with dripping hair and a towel wrapped loosely around you.   
“I-“ he gulps looking slightly panicked, is the first time he’s seeing a woman without clothes on, “I found - I found some clothes for you, they might be a bit big.” You smile, he’s a sweet kid kinda reminds you of Jesse. You lose your smile your face falling, Jesse, you need to go and get him, now.   
You see the concern written all over his face but you shrug it off, “Can you go tell everyone I want to go? I’ll be ready in a minute, we just need to make hex bags for everyone coming but Sam and Dean.” He nods and hurried off leaving you to get dressed. He left you with some sweatpants which are way too big to fit your waist and a flannel which should cover to your knees at least. Guess you’re going without pants, you can snap yourself some later, you don’t want to waste any more energy. You allow yourself just enough to get fresh underwear but you’re already feeling drained from all the little things. Guess you’re taking a car then. You walk out finding empty halls and turn left wandering around, eventually you see someone on a phone leaning against a wall, the blond woman from earlier. She glares at you and pushes open a door entering the room and you don’t bother following. You continue until you suddenly feel someone behind you, whirling around you slam them into a wall. Oh, it’s that other red head, “Sorry,” you back off, “I don’t like having people sneak up behind me.”  
She doesn’t quite smile but shrugs, “No prob I’m Charlie by the way,” suddenly a big grin breaks out on her face and she sticks out her hand which you shake, “oh and by the way the boys are trying to keep Jack away from you.”  
She walks down the other way, “Why are they trying to keep Jack away from me?”  
She shrugs not without bothering to turn around, “Dunno, they think you’ll be a bad influence on him or something.”  
“But how do they control him? With his powers he can do anything he wants and they can’t do a thing about it.”  
She turns facing you, walking backwards, “He lost his powers a while ago, Lucifer ate his grace.”  
What? But you’ve felt power emanating off him, it was his power right? She’s obviously lying, “No that can’t be right, I can feel his power.”  
Her eyebrows raise, “You’re kidding right? He said he felt something weird from you too.” She starts muttering about something and races ahead until you’re running after her. She passes a table into a large library where Sam and Rowena sit. She turns back to you, “Tell them what you told me.”   
“I just said I can feel Jack’s power…” you don’t understand what’s going on.  
Sam looks surprised, “What does it feel like?”  
“I don’t know,” you try to find the words, “um, I guess kind of warm and familiar like I’ve know it my whole life.”  
“Is that how Jesse feels?”  
You shake your head, “His power feels kinda like something that’s about to boil over on a stove, like a volcano that could explode at any point.”  
Sam looks intrigued, “What about Cas?”  
Why is he asking all this? “Like something burning cold that could freeze you in a second. Why do you want to know this?”  
He shrugs, “It's interesting plus if we know the difference then maybe it could be helpful?”  
“With what?” He shrugs, “Rowena I believe you said you wanted to talk to me?”  
She stands up with a huff, “About time, I’ve been waiting for you to finish yapping.”  
“What do you want to talk about?” You spit out, you know what a terrible mother she was you have no reason to trust or like her.  
She seems to wince at your tone, “Deary, I just want to get to know my granddaughter-“  
You cut her off, “No you just want to get me wrapped around your finger then use my power, just like you did with my father.” She opens her mouth to say something and you cut her off tears springing in your eyes, “Just stop! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!”   
Sam stands up and raises his hands, “Hey, Y/N it’s okay, just heat her out.”  
You take a breath, don’t explode again, don’t explode again, don’t explode again. “Fine.” Your voice is tight and strained and Charlie places a hand on your shoulder as if trying to calm you down. It only makes you more tense and you see Rowena talking but you can’t hear what she’s saying. You close your eyes and try to calm yourself, it’s been a long time since you’ve had a panic attack, what did Alex teach you to do? Chuck only knows it been a long time. You feel darkness rising and you see the lights flicker, Sam is stopping Rowena from getting closer and Charlie keeps touching you. Why does she keep touching you, your shoulder, your face, rubbing your back every touch makes your muscles tighten and you blink and you’re across the room. You take a deep breath, you think that’s something Alex told you to do, someone comes running in and you hear screams muffled by the blood racing in your ears. Jack, he steps towards you slowly and reaches a hand out and instinctively you take it. He squeezes it and steps closer carefully placing a gentle hand on your back guiding you to the floor so you can sit. The feeling is familiar and comforting and you want nothing more than to curl into him, you haven’t felt that with someone since Alex.  
“It may not be okay now, but it will be.” His voice is gentle and calming and your heart is racing less.


	6. Family

Your voice is still strained, “Why?” He doesn’t seem to understand so you repeat it, “Why are you helping me?”   
His brow scrunches up, “I don’t know, I could feel you panicking and I got scared.”  
He felt your panic? “How?” He shrugs just as confused as you are.  
“Alright, break it up,” Dean tears your hands apart and pulls Jack away from you. “Jack we told you not to talk to her!”   
You get up and glare at Dean a bit of the panic still there but you can shove it down and deal with it later. “Why do you get to control him?”Jack looks surprised, has nobody told him that before? “He is a person, he was a nephilim, and he certainly shouldn’t be controlled no matter what you think my intentions are.”  
Dean opens his mouth to snap something back when Sam slides between the two of you his back to Dean. “Look, he’s basically our kid, we’re just concerned.”  
“So that means you get to dictate his actions?” You've dealt with parents like this, their kids always end traumatized. “Concern is different from control trust me it’s important to know the difference.”  
Sam raises his hands, “You’re right, but to be fair Jack is only a couple years old.”  
“Maybe in actuality but he’s physically and mentally more than that.”  
“He is still learning about the world,” Cas interjects his hand on his shoulder, “and Jack please tell me if I’m wrong, but I think he knows that we are just doing what’s in his best interests.”   
You sigh, “Whatever, if he’s fine with you all telling him what to do then I guess I can’t do anything about it.” They all start to argue but you interrupt, “I just need to make hex bags so Asmodeus can’t feel you coming, I’d teleport us but I’m still pretty drained.”  
“Rowena can help you with those.” Cas says, whatever you’ll have to deal with her eventually.  
She comes up, “What kind of hex bag can block a prince of hell from seeing someone?”  
“One of my own invention,” she looks impressed, “I’ve had to smuggle people before.”  
“Alright deary, let's get started how many will you need.”  
“Depends on who’s coming.” You look around, “Cas will need one for sure as well as anyone who is coming other than Sam and Dean.”  
“I will go,” you’re taken aback, Rowena wants to come? “I owe Fergus that much.” Did she actually care? No, don’t go weak, she doesn’t care. “I know you don’t trust me,” her smile looks almost sad, “but if you really are my grand babe then I do want to know you.”   
You sigh, “Fine, anyone else coming?”  
“I will.” Jack says excitedly, he’ll be torn apart without powers… “I might not have my powers but I can still help!” You sigh and smile at him a slight bit of guilt tripping in.   
“If Jack’s going so am I.” Dean’s voice is hardened, he really is taking on the father role, or one of them at least.  
Sam nods, “Well obviously I am too.”  
When nobody else says anything you say, “That’s all?” They nod and you shrug, “Was expecting less to be honest. I’ll be back in a minute.” You snap your finger and appear in your extra bedroom, you grab the bones of an all white cat that died in a cemetery, some angelica, a bit of mugwort, a bottle of cinnamon, a vial angel grace, and blessed white silk, while sticking them in a blessed silver bowl. The bowl burns your hands slightly but you’re able to ignore it as you push out of the bedroom and into yours to change your clothes. You put on a random band tee, ripped jeans, combat boots, and the flannel they gave you. You sigh and send yourself back to the room bunker and feel yourself trip your vision tilting. A hand steadies you while another takes the bowl from you. You shake your head and stand up feeling a tad bit embarrassed. Jack, you glance over but you already knew it was him from the energy. He takes a hand making you feel a bit more energized already, he sits you down in some fancy chair and moves the hair out of your face. You lean into his touch and close your eyes as you feel your energy return to you more and more. Your eyes flutter open and find his own wide with something. Sighing you get up and find Sam and Rowena sorting through everything.   
“Crush the bones with the angelica and mugwort.” You lean on Jack a bit and he helps you over to one of the tables in the library. Rowena pulls them out and starts crushing, “Sam can you get me another bowl?” He runs off and you see Rowena looking at you concerned.  
“You’re mighty pale,” She places a hand on your forehead, “perhaps a wee cuppa tea would help you, dear?”  
You find yourself smiling despite yourself, “My mother used to make me tea when I wasn’t feeling well, it’s had to be at least eighty years.”  
She nods a sad smile on her face, “Chamomile?” You nod, how did she know? “I Fergus always wanted the same. I’ll get that cuppa.” She walks away her heels clipping on the floor, “Jack, help her continue.” As she leaves Sam comes back in with a bowl and sets in front of you, “your knife.” He raises an eyebrow, “oh please, don’t pretend you don’t have one hunters carry knives constantly.” Sam smiles and hands you a pocket knife, you let go of Jack your knees immediately becoming weak. He wraps an arm around your waist sending a spark up your spine where he accidentally touches your hip. He supports you by your right elbow as you stay standing and flip open the knife. You take a breath moving your left arm over the bowl. Sam lunges for the knife and Jack pulls your right arm away from the left.  
“Please,” Jack’s voice a soft murmur in your ear, “You aren’t strong enough right now.”   
His voice causes you pause but, “I have to, for Jesse.” You glance up very briefly and regret it, the pain on his face so evident. You tugs your arm back and slices across your other once, twice, three times. Blood rushes out and, as Jack warned, you aren’t really strong enough. Or you shouldn’t be, Jack’s hand barely slips under your shirt his hand firm against your skin as your legs give out. His support gives you enough energy to drop the knife and when the small bowl is filled with blood your tap your wrist and stop the flow. You lean into Jack and sigh your energy sapped. Sam pulls out a chair and Jack gently sets you in it as Rowena comes back in with a cup. “Add the grace and cinnamon in with my blood.”   
She nearly drops the cup, “How much blood was that?!”   
“Probably four quarts or so, I’ll be fine.” You let go of Jack and reach for the vial filled with a bright white substance before pouring it out.  
Sam sighs and punches the bridge of his nose, “How much cinnamon?”  
“Roughly a quarter cup.” Sam just tips the container and pours out a ton, “Good enough.” You stir it briefly with your finger making your blood start to glow a bit, “Rowena, can you say the incantation for me? It takes a bit of energy and I just can’t.” She nods and sets the tea, which she has been tightly clutching, in front of you.  
“Of course, just need the words written, love.” She runs her hand over your hair and you take breath, you still don’t trust her but you can give her a chance. Sam gives you a piece of paper and you scribble down the lines.  
“Oh and you’re going to have to put your hand in the blood to soak the silk.” She frowns but picks up the silk folding it all into the mixture.  
“Tenetur apud bumbratio,  
Abscondit ex aspectu  
Armati apud sanguis  
Praesidio ex nocere” When Rowena finishes and lifts the silk. It is red and has glowing runes along the edge.  
“Alright so we just need to cut up the silk and stick the stuff in then tie it with blue string.” Sam rushes off and Jack hands you some scissors. You cut the strip into three parts and the runes connect together once you’ve cut them. You pile the bone-flower mush onto the silk. Sam comes back and tosses you the string. “Rowena, come here.” She takes a step twoards you and you pluck a hair from her head, she frowns but you ignore it as you set it into the first bag and bring the corners together before tying it with the thread. “Jack.” He squats down so he’s in range and you pull a hair feeling a slight pull on your own head. That’s… odd to say the least. You ignore it, “Can you go get Cas?” You smile at Jack and he nods rushing off. As soon as he’s out of ear range you confess, “Something is up with Jack and I.” Sam looks alarmed, “I can feel his pain and he can feel mine, it must be some kind of curse or something.” You get up a bit wobbly still, “I’m going to need to rest for at least another day before we set off, could you research it?”  
“Sure,” Sam nods, “I’ll see if I can get others to help out as well.” He glances at Rowena and she nods in agreement. Jack comes bounding back in with Cas and Dean in tow.  
“Come here, Cas.” He steps closer and you pluck a hair from his head before pausing. “It might not be enough for you though.” You look at him meaningfully, “You don’t have any on reserve do you?” He sighs and shakes his head. “Sorry, just don’t want to mess up the plan.”  
“I have a decent amount now take the least you can.” His angel blade from his coat and he hands it to you. Dean starts yelling and Cas raises a hand silencing him. You hold it to his neck and prick the skin capturing his bit of grace in your other hand. You drop the blade and close his wound your vision tipping.  
“Where-Where’s the… bag.” Rowena slides it to you and you barely drop the grace into it before you feel yourself falling. Strong hands grab you as your vision blurs and goes black.  
You wake up back in the same bed as before this time your hand not cuffed but held. You feel stronger and honestly better than you have all day. You look to see who’s holding your hand and find Jack with tear stained cheeks. He smiles wide and as you sit up you find yourself reaching for his face.   
You brush his tears away, “What’s wrong?”  
He laughs in response, “Your heart stopped, I was scared.”  
“Why?” You ask, your brows becoming knit in confusion. He shrugs, “Well I’m okay.” There’s a knock on the door and the two of you look to see Cas and Dean. They’re inseparable aren’t they… Dean walks in and sets a tray on the bed, wait food? You catch a wiff of something, a burger? Man, how long has it been since you’ve eaten, it’s not that you really need to so you haven’t bothered in a while.   
“I don’t know if you eat but I figured it might help you keep your strength up.” His teeth seem gritted and you take a breath, you don’t want Dean Winchester to hate you, partially because of your father and partially because you can’t die yet.  
“Thank you.”  
Dean raises an eyebrow, almost surprised, “What no snarky remark? No quip?”  
You shake your head, “No…” you bite your lip remembering Alex, “It’s been a while since I’ve had a home cooked meal.” You release Jack’s hand feeling a bit less energized. “Also, thanks for helping me with Jesse. He’s like a brother to me, he’s the only family I have left.” Dean seems to soften at that and nods a almost friendly smirk on his face. He turns and waves as he leaves.  
“If you don’t mind I’d like to examine you.” Cas says stepping in, “Make sure you haven’t permanently hurt yourself.” You nods and he places two fingers on your forehead. He frowns and pulls away, “Your soul…”  
“What’s wrong with her soul?” Jack fidgets in his seat and you know he’s panicking just as much as you are.  
Cas throws a cocky fake smile on, not unlike one you would imagine Dean wearing, “Nothing is wrong, it’s just very similar to…” he stops for a moment before sighing, “to yours, Jack.”  
“What? That shouldn’t be possible.” You say, “I’ve studied countless souls all of them are different in some major way how…  
Cas shakes his head, “It shouldn’t be but I suppose it’s possible if you two…” his eyes go wide and he suddenly turns and races out the door. You swing your legs over the side of the bed and take Jacks hand. You both run after Cas and only stop once you get the the library where Cas is frantically talking to Sam, Rowena, Dean, and Charlie. They all get up and start looking for new books.  
“Cas?” Jack asks, “What’s going on?” He is clenching your hand tightly.  
Cas looks nervous, “Y/N shouldn’t be out of bed yet take her back.”  
“No.” You both say, maybe you are a bad influence on him.  
“Cas just tell us what is going on.” Your voice is tight, why are you so nervous?  
He looks between the two of you seemingly tense, “You two may be soulmates.”


End file.
